Shingeki no Bizarro
by Magiel-chan
Summary: Después de un largo entrenamiento, Levi decide tomar un merecido descanso, pero al entrar a la ducha un montón de acontecimientos ilógicos lo persiguen a lo largo de la historia. Cereal,hadas, tacos, vacas, nekos y muchas cosas más invadirán este raro fic. Personajes: Levi Rivaille, Hanji (es Levihan), Erwin, Mikasa, Titan Simio, Mike, Moblit, Armin y muchos personajes más.


**Historia alterna basada en los personajes del mundo de SNK de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**Shingeki no Bizarro**

**1**

Estaba anocheciendo. Levi quien había pasado todo el día encerrado en el cuarto de entrenamiento, decidió que se merecía un largo descanso, pero antes de eso iba a tomar una ducha ya que no quería manchar sus relucientes sabanas con sudor.

Al estar en su baño se desvistió y entró a la regadera, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño que se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

_-Muuu-_ se escuchó detrás del pelinegro mientras este retrocedía con un salto por el susto.

_-¿Una vaca?...¿Que rayos hace una vaca aquí?-_ dijo todo escamado.

_-Muuu muuu mumu muuu-_ contestó el animal.

_-¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo?-_ comentó sorprendido.

_-Dice que entro por su cepillo de dientes-_ respondió una mujer que apareció de la nada con un traje de gato.

_-Hanji, ¿Cuándo llegaste?...¿Y desde cuando hablas con vacas?_

_-No es una vaca, es el Doctor profesor Uyuyui, ¡Nuestro nuevo medico!-_ respondió con una tonada pegajosa mientras se acercaba al francés.

_-Muuuy cierto, soy el nuevo encargado de la salud en este escuadrón y si me disculpan, iré a espiar a otras personas mientras se duchan-_ alzó su pata y se fue volando al edificio de al lado.

_-Pero que rayos…¡Es cierto!-_ susurró al recordar las palabras del doctor _–Tú loca, ¡Salte de aquí que estoy desnudo!- _empujando a la mujer.

_-¿Qué tiene de malo que vea a otra chica en la ducha si siempre la compartimos?-_ respondió con un maullido al final.

_-¿Una chica?...¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_

Al mirar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que la castaña tenía razón. No lo podía creer, por lo que comenzó a tocarse para reafirmar.

_-Eres una pervertida kya _- comentó mientras iniciaba a quitarse la ropa.

_-¡No idiota, espera!-_ gritó nervioso mientras trataba de detenerla. Le daba vergüenza la idea de verla al natural, pero cuando se quitó su traje, de la nada salió un vestido ampón de quinceañera, haciendo que el ahora pelinegra se quedara con cara de desilusión y un poco de sangre en la nariz.

_-Waw, tu pervertidez no tiene límites enana-_ mencionó al darse cuenta del rostro de su compañera de ducha.

_-¡Eres una idiota!, mejor me voy-_ comenzó a colocarse su antiguo uniforme y salió al bosque a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Al llegar, intentó comprender la situación, ¡Todo era tan raro que estaba comenzando a volverlo loco!. Estuvo perdido en su mente por unos minutos hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su trance.

Este misterioso ruido provenía de unos arbustos, por lo que decidió acercarse y al mover algunas ramas, pudo ver algo inimaginable.

_-Es sólo un conejo-_ dijo al ver un conejito bebe que movía su rozagante nariz, pero luego noto que este se encontraba masticando algo. Empezó a analizar el área y vio dos cadáveres desmembrados, lo cual le provocó un fuerte miedo.

_-¿Pero qué rayos paso aquí?-_ empezaba a sudar en frío y su cuerpo no le respondía.

_-Tontos humanos, este es el fin de su estúpida especie-_ respondió cambiando su semblante a un conejo verde con ojos rojos y sangre saliendo de su boca.

_-¡Eres un maldito roedor!-_ pronunció con furia el francés.

_-¿Y qué vas a hacer?...¿Abrir tus piernas hasta gemir de placer?-_ dijo con burla. El sargento había olvidado que su cuerpo había cambiado al de una mujer y ese comentario le hacía irritarse cada vez más.

_-Twinki llamando a líder, Twinki llamando a líder, ¡Estamos listos para la invasión!-_ interrumpió al Cabo mientras gritaba con furia _–¡Ahora todos estarán bien muertos ñaca ñaca ñaaa!_

_-¿Pero qué?-_ no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que quedó asombrado al ver una gran luz que salía del cielo, la cual empezaba a multiplicarse y a descender hasta el suelo. Sus naves tenían forma de tazas de café.

Un humo extraño invadía el paisaje, pero al disolverse se pudo ver cómo se habría la puerta de la nave nodriza. De esta estaba saliendo una caja de cereal acompañada de un ejército de conejos-zombis-espaciales.

-_Tu terrícola bustona, inclínate ante Zircak "El devorador de mundos"-_ dijo la caja mientras ordenaba a sus súbditos inspeccionar la región.

_-No lo hare maldita caja de endulzante artificial-_ respondió con desprecio mientras escupía al líder alienígena.

_-¡Eres una arrogante!...¡Mereces ser castigada!-_ empezó a sacar un fuete cubierto de sal y a golpear al ahora mujer en la entrepierna _-¿Ahora quién te va a salvar? Bua ji ji-_ sonrió malévolamente.

De la nada comenzó a salir una pequeña esfera de luz que giraba alrededor de Levi.

_-Vamos no se rinda sargento, usted puede hacerlo-_ habló una voz que le resultaba conocida.

_-Pero que…¿Eres tú Eren?-_ estaba sorprendido al ver a su subordinado como un hada de diez centímetros de altura.

_-No se preocupe Heichou, usted nos salvara a todos usando los siguientes elementos_- dio una tímida sonrisa.

_-¿Y cuáles son?_

_-¡Son fe, esperanza y polvo de hadas!-_ gritó con emoción.

_-Ya enserio…No me salgas con estupideces_- respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Está bien-_ dijo decepcionado _-Toma esta "Cuerno de Chivo" y has lo que se te pegue la gana, ¡Yo me largo!-_ menciono irritado y desapareció con un destello.

_-Ahora si tontos-_ comenzó a disparar a los aliens guardianes y a los del ejercito _-¡Traguen plomo!_

Eran demasiados conejos aun para Levi. Necesitaba refuerzos y él lo sabía, así que continuo atacando hasta que algo milagroso sucediera, pero en vez de eso sólo recibió a una Mikasa con mostacho que preguntaba por el baño, la cual al no tener respuesta, explotó en miles de Armin que portaban trajes de bailarina Hawaiana.

_-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes terrícola?...Ha, no me hagas reír-_ gritó el rey muy irritado.

_-Rayos, a este paso temo que…_

_-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!-_ se escuchó un grito de guerra de mujer, lo cual inmovilizó a los presentes.

Se trataba de Neko-Hanji, vestida de princesa salvaje (Traje de baño rosa de dos piezas, con vuelo atrás, no portaba gafas y tenía el cabello suelto) montada en el hombro del Titán Simio junto a su ejército de titanes en bikini y gorros rusos que bailaban Break Dance.

_-No te preocupes mon amour, he venido a salvarte-_ le sonreía mientras giraba su cabeza a donde se encontraba su ejército -_¡Titanes Ataquen!_

Ellos comenzaron a aplastar a los conejos-zombis-espaciales con sus cabezas.

_-Gracias loca-_ dijo Levi con una ligera sonrisa pervertida _(Si exactamente en ese momento fue cuando los planetas se alinearon y dieron origen a este extraño fenómeno_) al ver a la castaña en paños menores.

_-De nada nya -_ respondió toda hipnotizada ante los penetrantes y sensuales ojos del sargento, por lo que junto a él comenzaron a matar roedores sin piedad.

Uno a uno iban cayendo en un sueño eterno donde su alienígena alma vagaría en un sombrío abismo de destrucción donde la agonía era el sonido más relajante y dulce que se escuchaba, mientras que en la tierra su estuche carnal era desmembrado parte por parte sin piedad y las lágrimas radiactivas caían por sus peludas y frías mejillas…En pocas palabras Hanji los agarro a machetazos y los hizo papilla.

_-Parece que lo lograremos-_ comentó Levi un poco aliviado.

Pero de la nada aquellos desechos cuerpos se empezaron a juntar hasta crear un conejo de veintiséis metros de altura, el cual sin dificultad empezaba a asesinar a los titanes.

_-¡Hanji cuidado!-_ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al ver con preocupación cómo ese monstruoso roedor sujetaba a la científica con fuerza, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre hasta quedar inconsciente.

_-Rayos, ahora que mierda hare-_ susurraba con impotencia mientras cerraba sus puños atravesando sus uñas en sus palmas.

_-Vaya,vaya…¿Acaso tu arma te dejo atrás?-_ mencionó "Eren la Hada" con burla al ver el estado del francés.

-_Si has venido a burlarte, te sugiero que regreses luego ya que no es un buen momento._

_-Sí, eso lo puedo ver- _empezó a observar el campo de batalla.

Había titanes descuartizados por todas partes mientras aquella criatura espacial jugaba violentamente con la desmayada mujer.

_-Creo que ahora no puedes rechazar mi oferta Heichou-_ dio una sonrisa de triunfo mientras lo miraba malvadamente.

_-Está bien_- respondió con resignación.

_-¡No tan rápido!...Después de la manera en la que me rechazaste, ¿Crees que te lo pondré tan fácil?...No, yo quiero que ruegues como un bebe._

_-No voy a rogarte nada estúpida mosca-_ empezó a ponerle una mirada terrorífica y a arrancarle una de las alas_- ¡Ahora has tu brujería de princeso!_

_-Es…Esta bien-_ dijo entre lágrimas _-Ahora ten fe, esperanza y-_ comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y a sacar caspa sobre el pelinegro _-¡Polvo de Hada!_

_-¡Eres un hij…!- _no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezó a sentir como surtia efecto el hechizo.

A los pocos segundos apareció una gran niebla que se iba disipando hasta dejar ver algo increíble. Entre esta se encontraba un Levi ya como hombre y de treinta metros, el cual portaba un sable de luz y sin pensarlo, comenzó a atacar a los conejos mutantes hasta llegar al gigante que maltrataba a la científica.

Este lo atacó con gran fuerza que comenzó a partirse a la mitad soltando a Hanji, quien fue atrapada por el joven Cabo.

_-Hey loca, despierta-_ decía con seriedad hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo paralizo por unos cuantos segundos.

Se trataba de del rey Zircak, quien evoluciono a una caja de cereal de tres billones de kilogramos, el cual contenía veinte por ciento de furia gratis.

_-¡Su arroz será sólo mío!-_ gritaba con enojo mientras daba un combo de golpes al sargento.

_-¿Arroz?-_ colocó a la mujer en un lugar seguro _-¿Para qué rayos quieres arroz?_

_-Eso es muy obvio mente inferior. El arroz es la mayor fuente de energía en Carkcakndios y ustedes humanos, ¡Tienen en exceso!-_ gritó con molestia.

_-¿Enserio?...Aquí sólo es una insípida comida-_ respondió con desinterés ante lo mencionado por el cereal.

_-Co…Comerlo-_ empezó a temblar de miedo _-¿Ustedes comen energía radiactiva tipo Alfa por pi?...¡Pero qué clase de monstruos son!_

Levi al captar el miedo del líder, empezó a acercársele y a comentarle en cuantos platillos distintos se lo comían, mientras que Zircak sólo retrocedía asustado y con asco.

_-¡Boo!-_ termino gritando el azabache con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que con el miedo aquel cereal viviente explotara en miles de pedazos junto con sus súbditos.

Al parecer todo había acabado. Levi volvió a su tamaño original y se dirigió hacia donde había dejado a la castaña, la cual era cuidada por los titanes sobrevivientes de la batalla.

_-Le hemos dado los primeros auxilios-_ dijo formalmente el Titán Simio mientras lo conducía a la camilla en donde se encontraba atendiéndola el titán kawaii con un sensual traje de enfermera.

_-Gracias-_ dijo de forma seca _-Nunca pensé que ustedes nos podrían ayudar._

_-Creo que nosotros podemos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias y trabajar juntos para lograr una mejor vida para ambos bandos-_ respondió con una simial sonrisa _-Lo que sea por el bien de mi pequeña hija._

_-¡Hija!-_ el soldado trago saliva por la sorpresa. No podía creer que una mujer como ella descendiera de algo como "eso", pero después de todo lo vivido en ese día, le empezó a restar importancia.

_-Esto puede ser el inicio de una tregua-_ mencionaron de forma unísona estrechando sus manos en señal de paz. Pero una masculina voz rompió con el momento.

_-¡No te preocupes Levi, ya llegó la ayuda!_

A lo lejos se encontraba el grupo de reconocimiento dirigido por Erwin quien volaba con sus cejas, mientras que los demás cabalgaban por el cielo montados en Jean-nicornios rosas con alas de malvavisco.

_-Soldados…¡Atacar al enemigo!-_ gritó con determinación mientras alzaba su espada de chocolate en señal de inicio.

Los soldados se acercaron a cortar los cuellos de las criaturas mientras que los Jean-nicornios lanzaban un rayo de sopa desde sus cuernos. Con esto, los titanes comenzaron a caer y a explotar uno por uno, creando una lluvia de tacos de asada que cubría el Bosque Colosal.

Al terminar, el comandante y los demás bajaron a donde estaba la pareja.

_-Bueno chicos, creo que he salvado el día-_ mencionó con una risa de victoria.

_-¿Acaso eres un idiota?-_ respondió un poco anonadado por lo que había visto _-Ellos no eran el enemigo. De hecho habíamos realizado una tregua por ayudarnos a derrotar a esos asquerosos conejos-zombis-espaciales guiados por el estúpido rey cereal-_ empezó a enfurecerse.

_-Por favor, esa es la peor mentira que se podría decir-_ riéndose de él _-Todo el mundo sabe que el cereal no existe._

Ellos comenzaron a discutir, cuando en el cielo se ve al Doctor profesor Uyuyui volando hacia donde se encontraban sus camaradas.

_-Muuuy buen trabajo chicos-_ los felicito mientras caminaba en círculos para analizar la zona _-Pero que cochinero, ¡Tenemos que hacer algo respecto a esto!_

_-Limpiar y curara a los heridos- _dijo el francés con firmeza.

_-Obvis no enanin-_ respondió con burla ante el comentario del pelinegro, en la cual se unió las carcajadas de Smith _-Pero que incoherencias dices… ¡Haremos una fiesta Hard con tacos de res!_

_-Pero tú eres una res Doctor-_ cuestionó el fantasma de Moblit que apareció de la nada un poco sorprendido.

_-Si…Y estoy riquísimo-_ contestó con gran emoción.

De la nada apareció una fiesta donde todos bailaban danza árabe y cantaba villancicos cumbieros. Todo era muy divertido, los Jean-nicornios hacían competencias con cervezas, Mike se había ofrecido de piñata y cuando lo golpeaban, de su nariz sacaba pequeñas Nanabas disfrazadas de banana y cuando la carne de los tacos se acabó, el Doctor Profesor Uyuyui ofreció su pata izquierda para que la cocinaran ya que de todos modos se podía regenerar. Eso era gracias a que su mamá era una estrella de mar que vendía tomates en los antros y ella era conocida como la señorita Firulais el loro de Albarn, agregando el apellido de su esposo.

Todos festejaban con alegría, hasta el siniestro Levi quien bebía ponche de almejas con menta de piña colada, pero de la nada sintió que lo sujetaban por detrás y escamado se giró con mirada asesina mortal de muerte.

_-¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mi gnomo travesti?-_ cuestionó una melodiosa voz de mujer.

_-Hanji, me alegra que estés bien-_ mencionó ruborizado ya que ella seguía con el mismo traje provocativo.

-_Lo hice para volver a ver a mi familia…No me queria ir tan pronto._

_-Sobre esto…Temo que tu padre a muerto-_ mencionó dándole una abrazo en señal de pésame y colocando su cara sobre su busto, el cual por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de crecer desde la mañana.

_-Ah ok…Pero no me refería a él-_ respondió con seriedad.

_-¿Entonces a quién?_

_-A ustedes…Mi gruñón esposo_- dijo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios _-y a nuestro hijo que esta de encargo._

_-Hanji, no sabía que estuvieras embarazada-_ respondió con asombro _-la verdad es que no se te nota._

_-Claro que no se me nota nada-_ respondió dulcemente mientras acariciaba el abdomen del sargento _-Porque tú eres el que porta a nuestro bebe_.

_-¿Pero qué rayos?...-_ antes de terminar la frase, de la nada le apareció un estómago de embarazo.

_-Por tu estado te debo cuidar, así que a la cama_- comentó de forma seductora.

Todo seguía siendo muy extraño para Levi, pero no le molestaba ya que la guerra con los titanes había terminado y ahora iba a tener un heredero de su kit de limpieza junto a la mujer que amaba desde años, y lo mejor de todo es que ahora ella tenía un aspectos sensual e higiénico.

_-Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto-_ susurró con una divertida pero ligera sonrisa mientras acariciaba su estómago, en el cual portaba a sus octillizos híbridos mitad nekos, mitad titanes y mitad enanos gruñones,

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot y si hay algo que no entendieron además de todo (ya que nada tiene lógica) déjenme sus comentario y yo con gusto les enviare una én si hay algo bizarro que les gustaría que pasara en este fanfic, yo con gusto lo podría agregar a al siguiente SNB (Shingeki no Bizarro).**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**-Como Levi de la nada se convirtió en mujer, sólo Eren y el mimo hablan en "masculino" ya que conocen ese secreto. Y como los conejos-zombis-espaciales llegaron cuando él ya era mujer, al no conocer lo que había pasado se refieren a Levi usando adjetivos en "femenino". Hanji también los utiliza en femenino sólo para burlarse, ya que ella también conoce el secreto.**_

_**-Jean-nicornios es una unión de Jean y unicornios, ya que él tiene cara de caballo y se me hizo divertido ponerlo así.**_

_**-La mamá del Doctor Profesor Uyuyui se llama Firulais el Loro y se le agrega el "de Albarn" ya que es el apellido de su actual esposo, pero el papá de Uyuyui se apellidaba Phantomhive, por lo que el nombre real de nuestra vaquita es "Doctor Profesor Uyuyui Esteban Dante Pahtomhive el Loro Séptimo", pero yo en la historia use la forma la que lo llaman sus amigos.**_

_**-Los siguientes capítulos no tendrían relación con los otros, sería como historias separadas, pero para no crear 13 historias llamadas Shingeki no Bizarro, prefiero meterlas todas en una y dar una referencia.**_

**PD: No consumo drogas ni nada de eso, esas ideas retorcidas son de nacimiento.**


End file.
